Council of Creators Episode 6
Poop vs. Memes is the sixth episode of Council of Creators and is the third part of a three-part long story. It was written by Cdrzillafanon. Plot "An Alliance you say?" Asked Pepezilla, thinking about the prospect. "Yes, an Alliance" Hidly Poop replied. "To fulfill our mutual interest". "Which is?" Pepezilla asked. All of a sudden, the door flew open, and a certain demonic feces Kaiju flew in. "Why, the destruction of the Council of Creators of course!". yelled Bob, making his entrance, with Mr Hankey following not far behind. "Oy, and who might you be?" Asked Shrekzilla. "My name is Bob, I am the leader of the Poop Squad. These are my associates, Hidly, Manpissed, and Heritage you've already met. The small being behind me is Mr Hankey". "Hello" Mr Hankey said, clearly annoyed with the current leadership arrangement. "y wud we wnt 2 work wit u?" Asked Gawdzila. "I'm afraid I will have to concur with my grammatically incorrect friend. What exactly do we stand to gain from aligning ourselves with you?". "What? Is assistince against the Council of Creators not enough for you? We saw your fight, you didn't exactly do to well". "We'd do a lot better without you wasting our time" Pepezilla responded. "I must once again ask, what exactly do you have to offer us?" "We have one advantage over you" Manpissed interjected. "Indeed." Bob continued "You see due our....composition......The Council of Creators is afraid to even touch us". "They only defeated us with their special attacks" added Mr Hankey. "Can I die now?" Asked Heritage, who had recently reformed. "No, we're gonna give you immortality instead" Trollzilla responded. "Silence Trollzilla!" Said Pepezilla. "I'm listening". "Excellent. " Bob said "Now then, here's the plan". Meanwhile, the Council of Creators was showing Titanosaurus clone around the base. "Here is the bar" Scoobydooman90001 said. "This is where you'll be working." "Weren't you wearing a shirt a second ago?" Asked Titanosaurus. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Scoobs replied "I have never worn a shirt in my entire life". "I highly doubt that." Cdrzillafanon interjected. "Quiet. I'm showing the new bartender around" Scoobs replied. "Oh whatever, I'm done trying to figure this out." Cdr replied, going to talk to the other members of the group. "Anyone heard from Indominus?" BRK asked. "I think he's still at that cosplayers convention" said MosuFan2004. "Honestly, if we keep fighting these weird losers like we have been the past few days." Cdr said "We won't really be needing him". "He's right, our opponents haven't exactly been end of the universe level". Added Koopa. "Sssh, I'm trying to watch TV" said SuperNerd. The others looked at the TV to see that both the Poop Squad and the Meme Squad were reeking havoc across the Earth of an unsuspecting universe. The Council of Creators readied their portal device, and left to deal with them. Meanwhile, The Poop and Meme Squads were destroying everything in sight. Pepezilla wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea. "Yeah, this is really gonna help our reputation" he thought. But, if the Council of Creators would stay out of their way, it would be worth it. "Shrekzilla! King Dong! Stop humping that car!" He yelled. "Idiots. They can be hard to work with. Believe me, I know" Bob interjected. "I would recommend ditching them after this". "I don't know, they can be annoying, but they're my friends" "Friends? " Bob replied, "Friends are a weakness" "Seems to work for us!" Yelled Cdr as the Council of Creators leaped out of the portal and attacked both squads. BRK started grappling with King Dong, while SuperNerd started hacking and slashing at Hidly and Manpissed. Cdr transformed into KiryuGoji, and he, Koopa, and Scoobs started fighting Gawdzila, Shrekzilla, and Trollzilla. This left Mosu to deal with the rest of the Poop Squad and Pepezilla. Luckily for him, Hertitage and Mr Hankey weren't much of a threat. Bob and Pepezilla on the other hand, were more of a problem. Bob and Mr Hankey started blasting Mosu with their beam attacks, and Pepezilla kicked him Gorosaurus-style. The others were unable to help, due to being preoccupied. When it seemed like Mosu was screwed, Indominus came running out of nowhere, and attacked Pepezilla. Mosu blasted the three feces Kaiju away, knocking Mr Hankey and Heritage out of the fight. "Help me out here!" Yelled Bob at Pepezilla, who was still fighting Indominus. "Who made you the boss of me?" Pepezilla responded "I'm not one of you lackeys" Bob was angry, and blasted Mosu away with his Red Blast. "If you want my help to defeat the Council of Creators, you will do wha I say!" "THAT'S IT." Yelled Pepezilla "I KNEW their was something I didn't like about you! I KNEW this was a bad idea! Meme Squad! To me!" . Bob was tired of this frog, and he also wanted this alliance over with "Poop Squad! Your new target is these Meme fools" Of course, both Squads were otherwise occupied, so Bob and Pepezilla would have to settle it themseves. "Guys!" yelled BRK has he dodged King Dong's expanded Dong fist. "We can use this to our advantage!" The others quickly caught on to the idea. Mosu and Indominus backed away from Bob and Pepezilla. Koopa, Scoobs, and Cdr blasted their opponents away with their beams. SuperNerd kicked Manpissed into Hidly. Finally, BRK blasted King Dong with his Storium Ray and punched him to the ground, all while eating a banana. With the two groups more or less in a pile, the Council of Creators stepped back, to allow them to fight it out. The Poop and Meme Squads got up an prepared for the battle you've all been waiting for. Pepezilla continued attacking Bob, Stingo, who had arrived late, fought Heritage, Shrekzilla took on Hidly, and Trollzilla attacked Manpissed. This left Mr Hankey with Gawdzila to contend with. As for King Dong, he simply decided to watch. "Oh this is gonna be hot" he said as his Dong expanded to full length. "I couldn't' agree me more" said SuperNerd. Soon the battle was underway. Pepezilla tried to to DECAPITATE Bob, but the Feces Kaiju evaded all of his attacks. Shrekzilla walked right through Hidly's sh** Beam "I smelled worse at my swamp" he said before lunging at Hidly, ripping his feces body to pieces. Manpissed started attacking Trollzilla, until Trollzilla activated a forcefield. "You couldn't do that before!" yelled Manpissed. "Problem?" asked Trollzilla, tail whipping Manpissed in the face. Stingo tried to fight Heritage, "VICTORY WILL BE MINE! IT WILL BE ALL EMPHATICALLY MINE!." As neither Kaiju actually had any combat capabilities, the battle was awkward and most likely would have gone on for hours. "u thnk u cn bet meh?" Asked Gawdzila "pwpare to gt rekt" "Higlhly unlikely" replied Mr Hankey, blasted Gawdzila with his eye beams. However, Mr Hankey was not match for Gawdila's Awtamik Bweth, which seemingly annihilated poor Hankey. It seemed like the Meme Squad would win the battle, until Bob attacked everyone in the surrounding area with his Ear Rape attack. This caused everyone to reel back in pain. "ENOUGH OF THIS. " yelled Bob, who started to glow red with demonic energy. "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU. RIGHT NOW." With no other choice, the Council of Creators joined forces with the Meme Squad. The two groups blasted Bob with all of their projectile attacks, causing him to explode. The Meme Squad managed to get away in the chaos of Bob's explosion. "That was hot" said SuperNerd. "Well dang it. They got away" said BRK. "Well at least we beat these pieces of sh**" said Cdr, trying to lighten the situation. "Anyone got a poop scooper?" asked Scoobs. "I'll be right back" said Koopa, who began walking the direction of the nearest pet store. "We're sending these guys back to where they belong before they reform". continued Scoobs. "Good idea." said Cdr "But if I know Universe 986, and I do, sending Mr Hankey back there wouldn't be the best idea" "You're probably rigtht" said Scoobs. "We could send him to Universe 1111" said Mosu. "He shouldn't be able to cause any trouble there" "sounds like a plan" said BRK. "I'm back!" yelled Koopa, who was holding several Poop scoopers. "Alright guys!" said Indominus "Let's hurry up and get these guys back where they belong, I don't wanna miss the new RWBY episode". Everyone else rolled their eyes, and began working on cleaning up the Poop Squad. "After this, I'm definitely gonna need a few drinks when we get back to base". said Mosu. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, the Meme Squad was hiding in a dark alley, surveying their enemies. "Well that was close" said Pepezilla "Let's get out of here before they catch us" "It ain't Ogre yet" argued Shrekzilla "I'm gonna peel them like an onion". "Do you WANT do die?" asked Pepezilla. "Maybe" replied Trollzilla. "AND YOU." Pepezilla said to King Dong "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US!" "Because that fight was hot". He responded, his Dong still expanded. Pepezilla looked down, "AND PUT THAT THING AWAY! God we need to get you some pants". The Meme Squad retreated, with the exception of Stingo, who was still fighting Heritage. "Come on Stingo!" yelled Pepezilla. "OK!!!" yelled Stingo, knocking Heritage back with his voice, so the Meme Squad could retreat. However, Heritage also managed to get away. Characters Featured Council of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * BRK * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * Indominus Rex 2016 * Koopa Meme Squad * Pepezilla (Leader) * Shrekzilla * Trollzilla * King Dong * Stingo * Gawdzila Poop Squad * Bob (Leader) * Heritage * Manpissed * Hidly Poop * Mr Hankey Others * Titanosaurus clone Trivia * This is the first episode of the series to start right where the previous episode began * This is the second episode in the 3-parter to be written by Cdrzillafanon * In the writing of this episode, Cdr was stupid and completely forgot the contract from Episode 5. Instead, the two squads simply talk for a bit before making an alliance. What happened to the contract is unknown. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Poop vs. Memes Arc Category:Fanfiction